1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to alight emitting device package, a display apparatus using the same, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device package.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as light sources in various electronic products, as well as light sources in lighting devices. In particular, semiconductor LEDs are widely used as light sources for various types of display devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Conventional display devices have included display panels, commonly, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and backlight units; recently, however, display devices which do not require additional backlight units, due to the use of an LED device as a single pixel therein, have been under development. Such display devices may be miniaturized, and may be implemented as high luminance displays with improved optical efficiency, as compared to conventional LCDs. Further, such display devices may allow an aspect ratio of a displayed image to be freely changed, and may be implemented as large display devices, thereby facilitating the development of a range of large display devices.